Just Plain Life series
by LadyBird
Summary: Series of short fics about Harry's life from seventh year to beyond. Slash: Harry Severus. Written preOotP
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** All the characters used in this story are the sole property of J.K Rowling (and some other big company whose name I do not remember. Sorry, no insults intended, just my bad memory). They are not mine. I take credit for the characters' actions and thoughts in this story, though (often used as they are).

**A/N:** This is the first piece of fanfiction I ever wrote. My first attempt at writing humor, too. In the end this little story evolved into series that I named "Just Plain Life" series. The series was started pre-OotP and thus devolves from the canon after GoF. I've decided to keep it that way.

Edited and reposted 2004-09-15

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** None

**Warnings:** Erm... explosive Voldemort, perhaps?

**Feedback:** Will be saved into a special folder on my harddrive and taken into consideration.

The first fic in the **"Just plain life"** series tells the story of Voldemort's downfall through Severus Snape's eyes

**Jelly-Legs and Neville Longbottom**

In the end it was Jelly-Legs. Life is strange. If anyone had put together a list of curses that could defeat Voldemort, I am sure Jelly-Legs would not have been in the first hundred. Problably not in the first thousand. So in a very skewed way it made sense. One of the most famous Dark Wizards - and defeated by a childish curse.

Naturally it was the Potter boy who hexed him, although that was certainly unintentional. Voldemort just had the ultimate Bad Luck to march to conquer Hogwarts at last - and apparate himself (only God - and maybe Albus - know how he got past the anti-apparition wards) in between the most vicious fight Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had ever had. And Potter just happened to cast Jelly-Legs at the same moment. So down the Dark Lord went.

Like I said, bad luck.

True, some part of the event had Hagrid, who had tried to break up the fight. He had gotten hit with the Tickling Curse that caused him to let go of Fluffy's leash. In my opinion that creature is dangerous to the society - he bits rather painfully - but Hagrid insists in walking him because, as he says, Fluffy gets bored of sitting locked up! Fluffy, trying to accomplish Hagrid's wish, had promptly rushed between the fighting boys and tramped over the jellylegged Dark Lord.

Of course, Fluffy's little run should not have been particularily dangerous to Voldemort. The manwas almost immortal after all, but...

There always seems to be a "but".

So - but Voldemort had taken the restorative potion I had made for him. Usually it's perfectly harmless and no, I did not make any mistakes brewing it - I am a Potions Master, for Merlin's sake!

It was the simple fact that Voldemort had not given me enough time to make the potion. So I had to brew it during the last Potions class. The class that consisted of seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors. With one Neville Longbottom in it.

Longbottom's cauldron exploded, as usual, throwing its contents - the attempted Blueberry essence - all over the class. Some of it landed in my cauldron.

Naturally I gave the boy detentions. For a month.

My potion was not a complete disaster, still. Blueberry essence in the restorative potion has just one unimportant side-effect. It makes everything that comes into contact with the potion very explosive. The drinker, for example.

That should not have been a problem - Voldemort had not left his current habitat for some time and had no plans to leave that I knew of. Otherwise I would have told Albus.

So I felt no compulsion to mention the little_... incident _in class to Voldemort.

I foresaw neighter Voldemort's plan to conqure Hogwarts nor Fluffy's little romp. My miscalculation resulted in a rather unpleasant situation involving a loud "boom".

Fluffy is recovering nicely from concussion and there in no lasting damage done except for Draco and Potter's robes. Draco threw his into a fireplace right away while Potter tried to clean his. That was a lost cause. In the end he gave up and made a nice bonfire instead.

Students and teachers ended up dancing around the fire. I myself might have made some rounds with Minerva after noticing my Dark Mark was gone.

So - Jelly-Legs and Neville Longbottom. I am unable to decide which Voldemort would consider more embarrasing.

Next: **"Storm in the Inner Eye"**


	2. Storm in the Inner Eye

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** None

**Warnings: **None, really.

**A/N:** Second in the **"Just plain life"** series "Storm in the inner eye" is about Harry, who's learning to be a Seer and missing flying.

"**Storm in the inner eye"**

Blizzard. Again.

Harry turned away from the window with a disgusted sight. Outside the wind was howling with the fury enough for a moderate-sized hurricane.

It was hopless. When there wasn't a blizzard, it snowed. When there was no snow, the wind was too strong. And when there was no snow _and _wind - by some unidentifyed miracle - then it was too cold to go out. Even with a warming spell.

_Well, what did you expect? You're in the middle of Tibet, on the top of a mountain - and it is winter. Of course there's cold and blizzard! _

Harry felt his frustration swell up and tried to squelch it down quickly. The last thing he needed now was Madame Elvyra coming to lecture him on how the development of his inner sight needed calmness and concentration. He did concentrate, damn it! Oh, how he wanted to fly...

He missed it so much - the feeling of being free. He needed it right _now_!

Harry took another look out of the window and sighed again. It was hopless, the blizzard was still going strong and would probably go on for several days.

He would just have to find something else to do. Harry considered the possibility of sitting down with a crystal ball and trying to find some Quidditch game to watch.

He turned and strode quietly down the hall. Reaching the archway he started to climb up the stairs trying to figure out how big was the chance Madame Elvyra would find out and throw a fit. Too big he decided, although fits were really not her thing. The ones she'd had were probably more for Harry's benefit than her really getting mad at him. He suspected she thought a good teacher should sometimes scold her students.

Maybe he should really meditate...

Glumly he opened the door to his rooms. _And whose fault is that you're here, eh? Couldn't just keep your mouth shut! _

Of course, he hadn't actually had a chance to do that...

_Hogwarts, last spring_

"Harry! Harry, wake up. Oh, Harry!"

Hermione's shrilly voice was the first thing his fuzzy brain registered. The hard floor beneath him was the second. _Why am I lying on the floor in the Great Hall? _

Harry sat up habitually making a quick check of his body - nothing broken, nothing hurt. Then why...

Ron and Hermione kneeled next to him with worried expressions on their faces. Really worried, like before, when he'd had...

"A vision." Harry was surprised to hear his own voice.

"They are going to name him Edward." And what was he talking about... oh, he remembered what he'd seen.

"What? Harry, who're you talking about? You okay?"

_That's Ron_, his brain explained helpfully. Right.

"I - I think I saw Percy and Penelope's son's Naming Ceremony. They called him Edward. Don't worry, I'm fine."

He really felt all right, just a little dizzy.

Other students and teachers had turned back to their plates after seeing nothing dangerous was going on. By now Harry Potter falling upside down was not a novel sight. And after Voldemort's defeat it usually wasn't anything important.

Some didn't share the sentiment, though.

"Harry, of course you are not fine, you just collapsed in the middle of breakfast. You should really see madam Pomfrey about this." Hermione was getting more anxious by minute.

"Calm down 'Mione. If he says he's fine, he is. After all, he should know best."

_Thanks Ron. _

Then Ron turned to Harry.

"What was that about Penelope and Perce naming their son? I know she's pregnant, but they had the spell done and the mediwitch in St.Mungos said it was a girl."

Harry brushed his hand trough his hair and shrugged.

"It's nothing. I guess I just sort of dozed off and dreamed. I didn't get enough sleep last night, reviewed for the Transfigurations."

"Mhm, fine. But don't tell Perce you dreamed of him naming his son Edward. That was Grandgranpa's name. He and Perce didn't get along too well. Perce kept stealing Grandgrandpa's chocolate frogs, or so Bill told me."

Ron stood up, intending to return to his breakfast. Hermione didn't give in so easily, though.

"Harry, are you absolutely sure you're fine? It's already the fourth time you have "dozed off and dreamed". I'm getting worried. I think you should really..."

She was cut off by Ginny's cry: "It's Errol!"

The owl-disaster was prevented by a quick levitation charm from Hermione. Ginny cast a thankful glance at her and took the letter.

"It's from Mom," she said. "I wrote her to ask if I could get new robes for the End of the Year Ball, my brother finishing the school and all."

She opened the letter and scanned it quickly.

"Mom sends her best wishes to us all and says to keep steady at exams - I think she means your NEWTs." She paused, did a double take and re-read the next paragraph slower.

"What is it? Has something bad happened?" Ron tried to read the letter over her shoulder.

"No, everything is fine, but something _has_ happened. Mom complains," Ginny giggled suddenly. "Remember when Percy and Penelope had that spell done in St.Mungos? The one that was supposed to tell the gender of the baby? Well. It seems the mediwitch got the results mixed up. They got a letter from St.Mungos, with every kind of apologies and all. Mom says she has to spell all the pink things she knitted into blue now. And there's the name problem. So - listen to this, I think it's good _- That turn of events_ _was unexpected, of course. At the quickly called family council Percy brought up what he called "The name issue". He is right, of course, Edna is not an option anymore, but I really can't understand the choice they have made. I would never speak ill of the family, but Arthur's Grandfather..." _Ginny looked up at them.

"They have decided to name the boy Edward, it seems." She chuckled shaking her head at Percy. "Who'd have thought..."

Then she noticed the Trio didn't share her mirth.

"What's wrong? Don't you think it's funny? I mean - Grandgrandpa and Percy are a family legend."

Hermione was the first one to answer, her voice a little shaky.

"No, it's funny all right. It's just that Harry..."

And it had snowballed from there. Hermione had convinced him to tell Dumbledore and Ron supported her. Harry's resolve had crumbled under their double assault.

So he had found himself in Dumbledore's office, sharing his odd wake-dreams with the Headmaster. There had been considerably more than the four Ron and Hermione knew about.

Then there had been tests and research, and finally the specialists from the Psychology Department of St.Mungos (Harry hadn't even known a department like that existed) had given their verdict.

A Seer.

And as a Seer he needed training.

So here he was, in the middle of Tibet, learning under Madame Elvyra's watchful eye.

And there was a blizzard outside and he hadn't gotten on broom for four months!

Well, no use whining. Some training would help him keep his thoughts off flying.

Harry took a crystal ball and set it on the floor. His favourite position for working with the crystal ball was lying on his side, head popped up on his hand.

Harry actually liked crystal balls. He'd found out soon enough that future (or some indefinite swirling mist) was not the only thing one could see in the ball. It showed present as well and could be used to watch something from distance. Quidditch World Cup, for example.

He didn't share his newfound knowledge with Madame Elvyra, though. Anyways, he suspected she already knew. Harry didn't think himself a fashion-guru, but even he could tell all Madame Elvyra's robes were the latest hit in wizarding Paris. Adding that to the fact she almost never left her tower in Tibet...

What Harry couldn't understand was why did she wear that kind of robes here where only mirrors could truly admire them. Madame certainly knew enough about Harry not to think he could actually appreciate the picture. At least she claimed she knew and Harry tended to believe her.

On his part Harry supposed she was pretty enough, but he really couldn't tell.

Madame Elvyra. After reading "A Short Introduction to the Art of Seeing" (short being a relative term) Harry couldn't even begin to guess how did the Seers came up with their names. "Madame Elvyra" wasn't that bad considering some others.

When Harry happened to mention it to Sirius, that bastard godfather of his had actually had guts to - with a totally serious face, mind you - suggest Harry should change his name to Enrico. Sirius had cracked up only after listening to Harry's heated protest for some time. Yeah, very funny.

Harry still couldn't get used to it. He'd had visions of Voldemort, but he had thought they were just caused by his curse scar and the magical connection it created. The Psychology wizard from St.Mungos had told his connection with Voldemort had kept him from having visions about anything - or anyone - else but Voldemort. And with Voldemort gone...

It seemed surreal. Sometimes there were days when he couldn't get anything out even from a simplest Tarot'-reading. Days when he thought the ones from St.Mungos had made a mistake and it all had been a passing malady. But then something would happen...

Like the story that finally made him like the crystal balls.

Well, it was like that. One day he'd looked into his crystal ball and seen the beginning of a Quidditch game. He'd been surprised, because it was the Cannons - Harpies game and that was supposed to be held on Friday. And it was only Tuesday. Anyways, he had decided the game was being played earlier for some reason and happily watched the game.

When he'd talked to Sirius on Sunday, Sirius had told him how much Remus and he had enjoyed the Cannons - Harpies game when they'd gone to see it. On Friday.

Oh, well. Those things happen.

_Maybe it isn't so bad to be a Seer after all? At least I can see some interesting things. _

Harry adjusted his position and decided to take the risk of being scolded by Madame Elvyra.

The newspapers they had told Britain's new Minister of Magic would give a press conference this afternoon. He'd really like to see Mr.Weasley's first performance in his new role.

Harry relaxed and felt the beginning of a light trance coming over him.

_Well, let's see..._

Next: **"Cards, Tealeaves and Grim"**


	3. Cards, tealeaves and Grim

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Yet, anyways.

**A/N:** I originally intended Sybil Trelawney to walz in, announce she had _seen_ that she was going to retire, and be gone, but she absolutely refused to cooperate and the "feel" of the story became much more serious than I'd planned.

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings**: Albus/Sybil friendship

**Warnings**: Intelligent prof. Trelawney

This story is the third in the **"Just plain life" **series.

**Cards, Tealeaves and Grim**

_Life is a circle and every end is a new beginning. _

**Albus Dumbledore**

Actually, it really was a surprise. No, don't get me wrong, contrary to the popular opinion I am not omniscient. But I have always been proud of my ability to read people and expect the unexpected.

Well, after leading a quite long and eventful life - celebrated 186 in February, all the family was present, very nice party, by the way - and being almost fifty years of it the Headmaster of Hogwarts, there are not many things I had not seen and could be surprised by.

But it seems the Universe has not given up on me yet. Of course, I would never confess it. Even to Sybil.

So there I was, pondering the mystery of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and enjoying a warm peaceful afternoon in blissful ignorance, not the least aware of what life had in store for me.

I was waiting for Sybil.

It was a tradition, our afternoon tea. We had done it since she came to Hogwarts all those years ago.

Quiet knock and the door opens. She knows she is always welcome here.

"Good afternoon, Sybil! You look wonderful as always. Green tea and milk today, yes?"

"Thank you, Albus. That would be nice. Do you also happen to have some rosecakes lying around?"

"The special ones, just for you, Sybil. Here, help yourself."

"You know me well, Albus. If I was a child I would be spoilt rotten."

The comfortable ritual of exchanging pleasantries, talking about trivialities. She knows I need it and goes along with it. We have done it countless times and this has become the one constant in my life.

The smell of tea and rosecakes fills the air, bringing back found memories. I rest in the sense of security her company gives me. It always makes me warm and relaxed. I know I can trust her.

But all things end, even the good ones.

"Albus?"

She is breaking our tradition.

"Yes, Sybil?"

"I did not come down here today only to enjoy tea and your company, although they are always pleasurable."

She sits quietly fore some time and slowly sips her tea.

I wait patiently. In my time as the Headmaster I have become an expert in patience.

"I really like teaching in Hogwarts, you know. I never thought I would, but it's been very nice."

Her eyes flash merrily.

"Even though I know very well what most of the staff and students think of me. I have cultivated that image carefully for years, after all."

Sybil and I share an amused smile. We have been friends for so long.

I remember the days she and I fought against Grinewald together, remember her strenght and the power of her visions that could - and on severeal cases did - change the course of history. The war is always terrible for Seers and it was not easy for Sybil. She came to Hogwarts for sanctuary and healing. She has not left the castle since.

Sybil looks out of the window into the sunlit summer day.

"But I think it is time for me to find something new. Time to stop hiding."

It seems the healing is done and she is ready to move on. I'm happy for her, although I know I will miss her dearly.

And I need to find a new Divinations teacher.

**Harry Potter**

Talking aloud to his broom wasn't a good thing to be used to, even in the Wizarding world, but Harry didn't care. It had become a habit of his and it helped to clear his mind. Sometimes he even hoped the Firebolt would answer.

"It's over. I have that big certificate, sealed and signed by the Minister of Magic and Madame Elvyra, telling I'm a qualified Seer. If only I could think what to do with the damned thing. There aren't many jobs for Seers lying around now that the war is over. I don't even really know what kind of work Seers do when they aren't having visions of Dark Lords!"

Harry shook his head.

"I could try out of other fields of employment, of course, but what kind? I used to dream of playing professional Quidditch when I was younger. Now, I haven't practiced for almost two years - you don't fly much in blizzard - and I'm hopelessly out of date. And if I actually think of it, the crueling training sessions and endless trips aren't my idea of perfect life anymore.

I guess I'm getting old - at the honorable age of nineteen.

There are probably other things I could do - it's just I'm not qualified for anything but divination and fighting dark wizards. And, while I think I could have most of the jobs I ask for, people would hire me for my name rather than my skills. I've had quite enough of that.

The thing is - I don't actually _have_ to work. My parents left me enough money to live well off for a long time. So it isn't money I need, but something to do. Something that would feel just right for me.

Ha, flat chance! I'm a damned Seer, maybe I should just take a look into my crystal ball and See what life's got for me. Well, that reminds me of professor Trelawney."

Harry grinned at the sudden memory of his old Divinations teacher entering the classroom and announcing _"I have foreseen that we will have the Tarot' reading in finals!" _

Harry continued eyeing his Firebolt absentmindedly, trying to figure out why he had thought about professor Trelawney after all that time.

"You know," he said aloud, "there is one strange thing about Trelawney - Madame Elvyra was very close mouthed about her - and she sure had no problems making fun of any other frauds she'd heard of."

His thoughts turned to a new trail.

"I should visit Ron and Hermione, I haven't seen them in person for so long. I wonder how they are doing in Hogwarts?"

Hermione as Muggle Studies teacher had been no surprise, but Ron teaching DADA?!

Suddenly he heard the flapping of wings and a demanding hoot. There was an owl outside his window, and a strange owl to boot. Harry wondered who could have sent it to him. He opened the window and let the owl in. It waited patiently until Harry freed its leg and then settled itself down on the table.

Harry looked at the letter. That, unlike the owl, was familiar. He'd gotten enough letters from Hogwarts during his school-time there.

Well, that didn't explain anything. Ron and Hermione would have sent Pig to deliver the letter or borrowed Hedwig from Sirius, and he couldn't think of anybody else in Hogwarts who'd have a reason to write to him. Curious, he opened the letter.

It was an official letter with professor Dumbledore's signature at the bottom. That was strange - professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, usually handled Hogwarts' official correspondence.

Harry read the letter his eyebrows rising higher and higher.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I sincerely hope this letter finds you in good health. It has come to my attention that you have completed your training as a Seer. Hogwarts' staff and I wish to give you our hearty congratulations." _

Harry snorted - he could just imagine the look on Snape's face if the Potions Master ever heard he had congratulated Harry on something.

He read on.

"_I also know that you have not chosen your field of employment yet. However, as there is a vacancy in Hogwarts' staff, I hope you would consider teaching Divinations in Hogwarts."_

Harry gaped at the letter. Teaching? Dumbledore thought Harry could actually handle teaching? Somehow the idea didn't sound as crazy as it should have. Teaching at Hogwarts...

Then he remembered his earlier thoughts about professor Trelawney.

"Damn, it seems I'm a better Seer than I thought!"

Next: **"Indregents of a Good Crystal Ball"**


	4. Indregents of a Good Crystal Ball

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. It seems it never will be. Damn

**A/N:** Fourth story in the "Just plain life" series. Life and work at Hogwarts

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Sirius/Remus (implied, not explict)

**Warnings:** Mentions of homosexual relationship (just mentions, though. Nothing explict. Sorry)

**Indregents of a good crystal ball**

**Part one**

When Harry Potter and Severus Snape quarreled the reason always seemed to be Sirius Black. That didn't always mean he had actually done something - although sometimes it was his pranks that fueled the fire.

However, more often than not it was Snape saying something sarcastic about Sirius and Harry jumping to his godfather's defence. Not that Harry always approved of Sirius' antics - as Snape so „nicely"put it: „Black is an eternal brat with mind frozen at the age of nine."- and sometimes (quite often) Harry agreed with him. But family was family and Sirius was all the family he had. At least at the moment, when Sirius and Remus had broken up yet again. For about the twelfth time in three years' space. Harry personally suspected they just liked making up.

So, Sirius was mostly the cause. Of course, it usually went from there, bringing up all the insults and problems they'd ever had with each other. From Harry's schoolyears („...and always favouring your own house, could you be more unfair!"- „Oh, Mister Potter could not take a little attention turned to somewhere else than him."), to recent events („You just have to poison them before my class, do you? I can believe accidents happen in Potions - especially knowing your teaching manners - but seven times in a row!" - „There would not be any accidents in my class, if _you_ would refain from predicting students the detentions they will get from me. You of all people should know prophesies tend to be self-fulfilling, especially when there are idiotic children involved!") and so on. And on. And on.

Hermione said they reminded her of her grandparents. Ron almost had a coronary at that („The idea! Eww... 'Mione, I didn't need that mental picture!").

This time it seemed there actually would be a reason. Sirius had tried creeping into Snape's rooms to set up one of the most devious pranks he had ever thought of. However, he never made it. It seemed, Snape had been expecting something like that and set up wards especially customed for Sirius. Nothing life-threathening or affecting others, but when Sirius tried to enter uninvited, he was instantly coloured green from head to toe.

Neon green with little flashing silvery stars. And no matter what spells he tried, he couldn't get ride of it.

Snape took great pleasure in informing Sirius that the colours could not be removed by spells, but shold turn back normal given some time. Like three or four weeks. Or maybe five.

Understandably Sirius was not too pleased with his looks (in fact he was very, very _dis_pleased). Conviently forgetting his own plans for Snape, Sirius cried for justce - and went ranting to his godson.

Harry was in the progress of grading the sixth years' Divination essays ("Mars and Uranus in conjunction - how will it influence your week?") and getting more and more irritated. Did they really think he was stupid? There was no way Mars could cause being eaten by a flobberworm (did Draco really cover those in the Care of the Magical creatures?). If they thought they could make it all up and get good grades... Well, they were in for a surprise. Harry firmly pushed an uninvited memory of his own Divination homeworks into the far dusty corner of his mind. Teachers were allowed to be hypocrites, at least in some things, he reasoned.

His mood did not improve when his godfather came crashing through the door, cursing Snape and all his family to the hell and back. It did, however rise several levels once Harry got a good look at Sirius. Neon green was so _not _Sirius' colour.

_A good one, Snape. _

Harry put the quill on the table and moved aside the essays he'd been grading.

"Well, what happened this time?"

"That son of a necrophilic bitch, that fucking..."

And Sirius went on, going through several generations of the Snape family, giving the explict descriptions of sexual acts both physically and psyhically quite impossible. Mostly due to the uncompatibility of partners' anatomy.

Harry listened facinatedly. He was no innocent, but somehow he had never though somebody could have so creative mind. Even if the creativity was a little on the ... sick side.

At last Sirius run out of breath (and words).

"Um, Sirius, I don't know if you noticed, but the sexual preferences of the Snape family _do not_ actually explain your new... colours."

Sirius took a deep breath. For a moment Harry thought he was going to start cursing again, but it seemed Sirius had wented off enough steam to give some understandable explanations.

Bit by bit the story came out. Harry honestly didn't know if he wanted to laugh or strangle Sirius. His godfather deserved some fun after everything that had happened to him, but really... Sometimes Harry wished he didn't have to be the levelheaded grown-up in their little family. He was only twenty, for god's sake!

It wasn't so bad when Remus was around - mainly because the two Marauders were off causing trouble somewhere and enjoying it with childish glee. Actually, if you looked at their antics, it was really amazing how they managed their joint professorship competently, but so far there had been no complaints from students (or parents). Students certainly loved the History of Magic in professors Black and Lupin's presentation. There were also those rumors about historical spectacles held in class...

Oh well, Harry supposed he just felt a bit jealous of what Sirius and Remus had. That brought him back to the problem at hand - Remus was off somewhere and Sirius was really getting on Harry's nerves. Couldn't those two just make up already!

Harry listened to Sirius' story with half an ear, at the same time trying to put together the graphic of the "ups and downs" of Sirius and Remus' relationship in his mind. The results were quite statisfying - Remus should be back in few days. Of course, the sight that was waiting for him was a little more colourful than usually...

Harry shook his head. Those silvery stars were actually sort of hypnotizing.

And were they really blinking to the tune of "God save the Queen"?!

**Part two**

Anybody entering Potions Master Severus Snape's private storeroom in the dungeons of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have been treated a rather unusual sight. The aforementioned Potions Master was on his fours trying to reach something from under the counter(1). From the far back corner under the _very_ low counter. So it was probably a good thing nobody happened to enter.

With a loud _bump _followed by a muttered curse Severus Snape emerged from under the counter. He sat on his haunches and varily touched the back of his head. The action brought out a wince of pain and another curse. More descriptive this time. With a veary sight he put the spoon he'd been fishing for on the counter - making sure this time there was no way it could fall _under_ the counter again - and went to fetch the pain numbing potion.

Gulping down the rather foul-tasting potion Severus massaged his temples with one hand. He hated headaches. God saw he'd had enough of them recently. Putting up with Black and Lupin as the History of Magic teachers had been bad enough, but now Potter had joined them as well. It seemed somebody up there really hated him.

_Maybe that guy - what was his name? - was right. Hell really exists and we live in it. Anything after this life can only be better._

And to think the day had gone so well... The image of Black in his new colours brought a smirk on Severus' lips. His mood rised several notches. _Well, I guess not everything is lost after all._

The smirk faded as his gaze fell on the spoon. It was dirty. His best spoon was dirty!

It was an ordinary looking wooden spoon. Not particularily expensive neighter beautiful, there were no enchantments on the spoon (in Severus' opinion any idiots who went near a potion with spells that were not part of making that potion got what they deserved), it wasn't new either. So most of the people would have found nothing worth attention in that spoon. The truth was there actually was nothing worth attention in the spoon. Severus Snape just counted it his "lucky spoon" and used it in making difficult potions.

Silver stars had been rather tricky.

Severus eyed the spoon carefully. Yes, it definetly had to be cleaned. His gaze went to the sink in the corner of the room. The sink had only one tap. Snape sighed again. He really should have let hot water be brought in years ago, houselves could do it quickly. But he always forgot. He only remembered when he needed hot water. Like now, or every time he thought it would be nice to wash his hair only to turn away from the cold water and swear to call the houselves right away after he finished his newest experiment. Usually at that point he started to contemplate the next step in his latest development and any thought of needing some renovations done in the dungeons went right out of his head.

Cleaning spells? Have you ever tried using cleaning spells near high potent potions? Don't. The houseelves cleaned even Snape's rooms without magic not to speak about his private research lab or storeroom.

Looking one more time at the sink Severus grabbed the spoon and made his way out of the door setting up the wards and locking the door as he went. The Potions class had good wards and there was nothing potentially dangerous among the indregents and potions in class stores at the moment, he could do the cleaning spell there.

As he strode through the corridors Severus could feel his good mood returning. He just couldn't wait to see Lupin's face tomorrow.

_What's going on now? At this rate I'm never going to finish grading those essays! First it's Sirius complaining about Snape and the absence of Remus - and whose fault is that? - then it's Dobby who's decided I should eat more, then it's Malfoy... Interesting where'd he get that Runespoor from? And now it's Albus with his "emergency staff meeting"! _

Harry stomped down the stairs and headed to the orange coloured door of the staff lounge. There were some places in the castle that rather clearly mirrored the Headmaster's peculiar sense of humor.

The carved cat head on the door opened it's violet eyes and looked at Harry.

"You are late, professor Potter."

"Glibberts!"

Harry's voice managed to convey just how irritated he was. And Albus' passwords weren't helping any.

"My, my, are we in bad mood today?"

Harry gave the cat a glare that wouldn't have shamed a certain other resident of Hogwarts. Remembering the events that had followed the last time it had been on the recieving end of such expression (although not by Harry) the cat decided not to tempt it's luck. The door opened and Harry stormed in. He made his way to his usual chair, ignoring the startled faces of his colleagues.

He sat down and looked around daring anybody to say something. But the Hogwarts professors had had a long practice with Severus Snape so there were no comments. Something was out of place, though. Sitting next to Sirius was... _But Remus wasn't supposed to return before tomorrow, the earliest... _Albus must have called him back, this was getting serious. Harry turned his attention to the Headmaster.

"It is nice of you to join us, Harry. Would you like some tea? The bisquits are good, too."

Albus' eyes twinkled the usual way at Harry's tantrum. Sometimes it really was annoying.

"No, thanks. What's the urgent matter that couldn't wait a bit?"

He didn't have time for this nonsence, he had essays ta grade, a shopping trip to make (while students might not have cared it was important what blend of tea you used for the tealeaves reading; Harry never used the more potent ones in class), he really had to go over his lesson plans for the term and many more things. Harry scowled at the other teachers causing quite a shock on some faces. Hermione looked dissaproving (ups, in for a lecture later), Ron was clearly trying (and not succeeding) to keep a straight face, Malfoy was openly enjoying the situation, Snape... Snape looked understanding. If to think of it, he would. After teaching for some months Harry could just see why Snape treated students the way he did (although Harry still didn't approve the man's methods - most of the time), and dealing with Albus...

_Hmph, finding common ground with Snape, who'd have thought?_

"Ah, yes. The matter." The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes faded. Harry felt a little uncomfortable - absence of that maddening twinkle usually meant the things were really bad.

"There is a problem with miss Marygold. I was informed by her parents that she might not return to Hogwarts."

Marygold, Marygold... Harry searched his brain for something to go with the name. Ah, there it was, Tracy - or "Triss" as she preferred it - Marygold, a Hufflepuff fourth year. Not particularily good in Divinations, but not bad either. She had no talent, but she studied hard. Anybody could predict the future to some extent with technical means (cards, tealeaves, etc) and some logic, so studing Divinations really helped to deal with the subject. The predictions were not very accurate, though.

And there had been that incident in his class right before the holidays...

"_Fine, that's it for today. I think everybody is anxious to get to their christmas shopping, so let's finish early."_

_Harry studied the faces around him. Some looked rather quilty. _There's going to be a shopping rush in Hogsmeade today, _he thought amusedly, _it seems not everybody has bought their christmas presents in advance.

_And not everybody had been paying attention to the lesson as well. Harry guessed it was usual with the christmas break at the door (actually, starting tomorrow). He supposed next year he should leave the class right before the break for "meditation" like professor Trelawney had done. Whatever he thought about the woman, he was finding that sometimes her methods really had had a reason behind them. Well, that was experience - she had been teaching Divinations long before Harry's birth._

"_Don't forget to hand in your essays before you go. Yes, Andrew, I know you were in the hospital wing for the most of the week, professor Sprout told me. I expect your essay tomorrow morning."_

_The boy flashed a relieved smile at Harry. There had been a Slytherin-Hufflepuff quidditch game last Friday. Andrew Higgins was the Hufflepuff keeper. _

"_Merry cristmas, professor Potter. Have a nice holidays!" _

_Harry smiled at the girl in front of him._

"_Thank you, Miss Marygold. Merry christmas to you as well. To all of you," he added rising his voice slightly, "enjoy your holidays."_

_A chorus of "Merry christmas, professor Potter" answered his words._

_Harry reached to take the essay Triss Marygold was holding out to him. His fingers brushed the girls hand - and he fell into the rainbow._

"_Professor Potter? Are you okay? Should we call madam Pomfrey?"_

_Harry blinked. He was standing in the middle of his classroom still holding Triss' essay. His students looked concerned, but not much. It wasn't the first time Harry had had a vision in class. He looked at Triss, trying to remember the vision. A swirl of images, nothing concrete. Just a vague sense of danger. Possible danger. And the possibility wasn't big either._

"_Did you See something bad, Professor?" A girls voice, breathless and exited. Lilac Brown was almost as bad as her older sister when it came to Divinations. But she had talent. Some._

"_I don't know, Lilac. It's just a feeling. It's more like... it's possible something bad might happen to Triss and it's somehow connected with the forest. I'm sorry, Triss, I can't tell anything better."_

"_It's okay, professor, I'll just avoid forests at all costs. Besides, it's middle of winter - why would I go to the forest in the first place?"_

_Harry nodded. It sounded reasonable. There really wasn't anything he could do at this point. Still... He hated when his visions were blurry like that. Sadly, as future could change in a blink of moment, most of the predictions were like that._

"_Just be careful. And tell your parents, deal?"_

"_Yes, professor. I'll be careful. Bye!"_

_Harry watched as she left the classroom with her friends. He tried to convince himself everything would be fine, her parents would look after her. But despite all the convincing he couldn't get ride of the unpleasant feeling in his gut. _I will write to her parents, _he decided, _and tell them to be careful.

Harry snapped back to the present.

"What about Triss Marygold, has something happened to her?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm afraid so. There has been an unfortunate incident. Miss Marygold and her parents went to New Zealand for the christmas vacation. They went sightseeing on the night of a full moon. It seems Miss Marygold wandered away from her parents by accident and met a werewolf."

Gasps and muffled exclamations met the Headmaster's words.

Harry felt the pain and anger swell up in his chest. He'd foreseen the danger, but hadn't been able to do anything. Too often it was like that. What use did his talent have if he couldn't even protect those around him. The smiling face of the Hufflepuff girl appeared in front of his mind eye. Triss Marygold...

"No, she's not dead or badly harmed. It seems her parents were aware that something dangerous might happen and reacted quickly. She was, however, bitten."

Dumbledore paused, waiting for the implication to sink in.

"Miss Marygold has become a werewolf. Her parents owled me, informing me about the problem. They are understandably worried about the situation and afraid that it might be not possible for their daughter to continue her education in Hogwarts. That is the reason I called for an emergency meeting. For the second time the staff of Hogwarts has to decide if the student with this kind of problem will be allowed to contionue attending Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes - as everybody else's in the room - went to Remus. _Remus, _Harry realised, _Remus must have been the other student Albus is referring to._

Remus was looking at his clenched hands in his lap, refusing to meet anybodys gaze. His knuckles were white. Sirius put his hand on his mate's shoulder. Despite the stars there was nothing funny about him now.

Minerva was the one to speak for all.

"Albus, I think you already know our answer," she looked around the room receiving several nods and no objections. "It is the same as the last time. Miss Marygold will always be welcome in Hogwarts. After all, it should be easier this time, with the Wolfsbane potion developed."

In the silence following her words Severus Snape found himself the centre of attention. Well, he wasn't about to protest. Despite everything, he trusted Albus' ability to protect the students from the Marygold girl. And he himself was there in case things got out of hand.

"I am making the potion every month anyway. I can easily double the amount if needed."

His answer seemed to seal the matter.

"Thank you all." That damned twinkle was back in Albus' eyes. "I will owl Mr and Mrs Marygold right away. The meeting is closed."

With those words the Headmaster exited the staff lounge, leaving the professors on their own.

_I guess that's it. _Severus Snape gathered his spoon and turned to leave. Albus' summon had caught him on his way to the Potions classroom. Well, the staff lounge was far enough from his storeroom. He cast a quick cleaning spell on the spoon. Good. Now, he had many things to do before the beginning of the term. Like brewing the Wolfsbane potion. He'd better get started .

As he left the room he could hear Lupin's voice:

"You know, Sirius, if I'd had any idea you like green and silver so much, I'd have decorated our living room in those colours. Do you have something to tell me?"

The words were answered by Black's irritated cursing. Severus thought he heard his name mentioned as well. _I guess they have not made it through the "making up" part yet._

Harry looked after the Potions Master ignoring his godfather and Remus' bickering. Why had Snape brought a big wooden spoon with him to the staff lounge?

**Chapter Three**

It was quite long into the night when Harry crept back into the staff lounge. Stupid passwords or not, the room was the only one in Hogwarts that held a working coffee machine.

For some reason - and to their ultimate shame - the house-elves just couldn't get knack of making good coffee. Harry supposed the house-elf food-making skills might be hereditary - and if so, then centuries of making tea might have damaged their ability to make coffee. Especially the kind of coffee Harry liked - Sirius tended to use what was left in the coffee pot to oil his bike. He swore it was the strongest and best oiling-liquid he'd ever gotten his hands on. Harry didn't quite know if to be pleased or offended. However, in Sirius' case being compared with The Bike was probably highly complimentary.

Harry reached the door and whispered the password inwardly cringing. The cat didn't even bother to wake up. The door opened silently and Harry stepped in. Then he paused.

The room was filled with the delicious aroma of well-made coffee. Of course, the maker would never forgive himself anything else than "well-made", that Harry was sure of.

Severus Snape sat on his usual place, a cup of coffee floating in the air next to him as he looked through the pile of papers in his lap. Harry couldn't make out any concrete spell patterns around the cup.

_Damn, I thought of us only Albus was capable of wandless magic!_

Hearing someone entering Severus raised his head and looked at the newcomer. Potter. Still not free of his annoying habit of midnight strolls, then. Severus carefully avoided the thought that he himself had a penchant for those as well. What did Potter want? Cup in the other's hand cleared the matter. Coffee - of course.

What happened next took Severus totally by surprise.

"Help yourself."

He certainly hadn't meant to say that.

"Thank you."

Severus watched carefully as Potter moved to fill his cup and then to sit on the couch. Well, he supposed he could deal with Potter's company for some time. Coffee made it quite bearable.

Harry took a sip from his cup and almost purred in delight. The coffee was just the way he liked it - strong, pure, hot.

_Must remember not to burn my tongue. _It had happened sometimes.

Harry let the warmth settle in his stomach and looked at Severus who was sipping from his own cup. The man had obviously mad the coffee and was now enjoying it.

_Okay, trust Snape and me have the same taste in coffee. _That almost - almost - made him wonder what more could they have in common. Harry cut that thread of thought before it got dangerous.

_I have just lived as a monk for far too long. I'll go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and... _decisively he took another sip. _Mmm... Wonderful... _Yeah, he could do that, it was holidays. Teacher's work, as he had discovered, didn't leave too much time for personal life. Actually, it didn't leave any time at all.

But man, did he have children suddenly - without any of the pleasurable parts of the process, and did those children have problems. Actually...

"Sorry to disturb you, Misterr Snape" - Snape had gone from professor Snape to Mister Snape, Harry was still Misterr Potter - "but I'd like to speak to you about Marion Zabini."

Snape looked up clearly annoyed, but made a gesture for Harry to continue.

"She has some troubles with Potions..." Harry started but was cut short.

"She is worse in Potions than Longbottom ever was and that says something. Her total disregard of my instructions..."

"She can't read."

Silence.

Then, disbelievingly:

"What do you mean "Can't read"?"

"That she can't. She has never learnt. I asked her and she told that she just couldn't follow written instructions because nobody had ever taught her how to do that."

Harry had never seen Snape speechless. He'd wondered if students like that were ordinary appearances, but it seemed not. Still something in Snape's expression... the way he didn't seem very surprised... And when Harry thought back to Crabe and Goyle...

Snape didn't stay quiet for long. The man had an amazing recovery time no matter whether he was dealing with cruciatus or mundane school problems.

"Can't read you say? But she doesn't seem to have problems in other classes. I'd have heard if it was so."

That was true. Gossip of every sort was exchanged in teachers' lounge daily, with students' success or failures an inseparable part of it. Harry had heard Snape berate Zabini often enough, but had brushed it aside. When was Snape not complaining about students? But now he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he should have noticed sooner and investigated the problem. Even Snape didn't complain totally without a reason...

Brushing his feeling of guilt to the back corner of his mind to be meditated on later, Harry tried to find the best words to explain. He had given the situation some thought earlier intending to bring it up on the next staff meeting, but now there was the problem with Triss... Anyways, he thought he'd found the answer.

"Most of the classes are practical. In Transfigurations Minerva explains and shows what the students have to do several times over; so it's with Neville's classes and Malfoy's and... Well, nearly everybody else's. But you tend to write the instructions on the blackboard and just leave it or let students read from the textbook."

"I explain too!"

That sounded a little too defensive for Severus' liking. Damn you, Potter!

Luckily Potter didn't notice, or didn't show he noticed. He went on explaining eagerly:

"Not everybody's a genius in Potions. You're brilliant in Potions, the youngest Potions Master ever. I've heard people saying you're the best Potions Master there's been and those were experts speaking, and you love your art, everybody knows that. But you forget Potions isn't everybody's interest. Some people just... don't get it. And there's nothing they can do."

Severus was surprised. He would have never thought he'd hear something like that fro Potter. And the man seemed sincere. Maybe he even was...

Harry was... astonished. Yes, that was the right word for it. Where had that speech come from? And he'd meant every word of it. Oh, yes, he'd already known he didn't hate Snape. Looking back to his school years he could say he actually never had, not really. And after starting to work at Hogwarts he'd sometimes felt, how to say it - understanding? Those really weird moments when they would suddenly look into each other's eyes over the great table and _know _what the other was thinking (Did Albus really have to read Hagrid's letter - which in detail described his last attempt in breeding new "interesting" animals - out loudly during the breakfast in the Great Hall?) because they were thinking it themselves. Yes, sometimes...

With an effort Harry brought himself back to present and found Snape looking at him questioningly. He shrugged to show nothing was wrong.

"Anyways, it's your lectures where she needs to read, mostly, so she's failing there. She has a quick notes quill for homework, but that doesn't help her to read the notes she's made."

"All right," said Snape slowly. "She can't read. Why didn't she say it before, that stupid girl? I knew there would be trouble as soon as she was sorted into Gryffindor! Zabinis have been in Slytherin for centuries."

"Four hundred thirty six years, actually."

Harry snorted at Snape's irritated expression and explained.

"Marion told me. And yes, she had... trouble, with her father. It seems her father told her she would be expelled from Hogwarts if she told anybody about her problem. I discovered it quite accidentally. I usually explain them what they have to do, but that day I'd just had a vision before their class and had a headache, so I told the students to read the instructions from the textbook. She's usually does fairly good in Divinations, so when she wasn't able to complete the exercise I knew something was wrong. I asked her to stay after class and then sat her down and asked what was wrong. It all just came flowing out, I guess she was tired of acting as if everything was alright. I don't know how Minerva missed it, though."

"Minerva..." Snape made a dismissing gesture and for once Harry didn't feel like protesting on behalf of his old Head of House. "You Gryffindors tend see only the good side of things. Still, this time I can't say much for I missed it as well. I should have known there might be serious problems. Archterius Zabini is famous for his old fashioned ways even among the fiercest conservatives. He believes things should be as they were at the beginning of time. I remember the scandal when his first wife left him. Took their daughter with her - you remember Blaise Zabini, she was a Slytherin in your year."

"A bit boyish girl? Quiet and beautiful and knew how to come out on top of everything?"

"I'm not going to ask the origin of that knowledge."

"Mhm, yes. Better not. Right, back to Marion. So you think she can't read because her father didn't want her to learn?"

Sometimes the Wizarding society still threw Harry in the hoops. He could see why Hermione tended to pull her hair in exasperation so often.

"That can be it, yes."

And Snape said it like it was the most usual thing in the world. In this case Harry agreed with Hermione - something had to be done. He was still reluctant towards her plan using Harry as the figurehead for reforms, but... _Wizards!_

Harry combed his hair with his finger. It didn't make his hair look any better, but the gesture helped him think. _Just don't start pulling, not yet. You'll be bald before thirty._

"So now she's in Hogwarts. She needs to learn how to read, right? And there aren't any programs to help her, I suppose?" Snape shook his head. "So what do you do in cases like that, sit around and wait for the students to learn themselves?"

Harry could tell from Snape's expression that yes, they did just that. Well, that could not continue, but...

"Okay, I sat with her for a while and explained things, but I have no idea how to go about teaching somebody to read, I don't know the methodology, the system..."

Now that he thought of it the answer seemed rather clear, why hadn't he thought that before?

"Hermione. I'll ask Hermione. Yes."

He looked at Snape.

"Thank you."

The answer to Harry's words was a rising eyebrow.

"What for?"

"For helping me to think."

The eyebrow rised even higher.

"You're welcome."

Suddenly remembering why he had come to the staff lounge in first place Harry looked into his cup. The coffee had long gone cold. He supposed Snape's half-full cup was in the same state. But it was okay, maybe he'd get some sleep now. And Snape too, he certainly looked like he needed it.

Harry stood up and stretched. Then he looked at Snape.

"The coffee was good, thanks for sharing."

"It's cold now." Snape was looking rather intently into his own cup.

_Wonder what does he see in there?_

Harry turned to leave. As he raised his hand to open the door he suddenly saw it clearly - Snape won't apologize for the way he treated Harry at school, not ever. And Harry, too, wasn't the apologizing kind. But then, maybe they won't need it.

He looked back over his shoulder.

"It can be made again." He said.

At Snape's surprised gaze he broke into a smile and explained:

"Coffee."

As he walked out of the door Harry thought that maybe - just maybe - he had seen Snape smile.

**A/N**:

1) I was stuck with it for a long time, trying to find a word to describe the kind of piece of furniture I had in mind. I'm still not sure if it's the right word. Just imagine a kind of brown old buffet on small legs. It's really difficult to wash or dust the floor under it because it's so low - and the position you have to take to reach under it is really, really stupid - especially if anybody sees you. Your grandmother/grand aunt might have something like that.

2) I got the name Triss Marygold from Andrzey Sapkovsky (not sure about the name, I've only seen it in kyrillitza (russian alfabet), so I might have written his name wrong). He's got a really good fantasy series (I've read 6 books so far and loved it), Triss is not a main character, but she's important enough and I like her. Triss is a strong sorceress (Ñ‡ÐÑ€Ð¾Ð´ÐµÐ¹ÐºÐ in russian) too.

3) I had a strong compulsion to use the name Henry instead of Andrew, but well...

**A/N2:** If you think the problem Harry brings up is unbelievable in advanced countries you're wrong. It's a situation I had once in my teaching practices, and the boy was in the seventh form.

**Okay people. If you oppose the idea of Harry having a sexual relationship with another male (in this case with Severus Snape), please do not read futher.**

To all the others – sorry, I don't seem to manage any real action (meaning the kissy stuff. It's terribly tame in my opinion).

Next: **"Siblings, Friends and Lovers"**


	5. Siblings, Friends and Lovers

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. My plots to get HP&co have failed. All right, I'll just write fanfiction, then.

**A/N:** Fifth story in the **"Just plain life"** series. Life and work at Hogwarts couple of years after **"Indregents of a good crystal ball". **Harry and Severus have become good friends (though they do not show it most of the time), Sirius and Remus are still together - they have calmed down considerably (but not totally), Ron and Hermione are in one of their "lets try again, maybe this time it will work out" phase, Ginny and Draco have just announced that they are going out and plan to marry. You can imagine Ron's reaction – and that's where this story begins.

**A/N2:** This was the second story written (at least some scenes of it) in the series that later became **"Just Plain Life"**. In a way all the other stories in the series are a road from Severus and Harry in "Jelly-Legs" to Severus and Harry in "Siblings". A road that took me over a year to write.

**Rating:** R (better safe than sorry)

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Warnings:** Homosexual relationship

**Siblings, Friends and Lovers**

**I Harry**  
Harry lay very still, afraid to open his eyes. If he could only look like he was sleeping, maybe his current bedmate would leave and… Well, considering the bed Harry was in was not his own that possibility did not seem likely. Damn! At the move on the other side of the bed Harry almost stopped breathing, but his – what? lover? one night stand? friend (hopefully still)? – did not wake up. Yet. 

This was a mess. With a capital M, like Mess. Probably The Mess of Harry's young life. And he didn't even have Ron and Hermione here with him. Actually – considering where he was at the moment he suspected his friends, despite their unvavering loyalty, would not agree to be with him. If he was quite honest Harry didn't want them to be there either. It would be just…weird.

Right, so Harry was there all alone – well, not quite, but you understand – and had to find a way out by himself. Apparating and hiding away was out – the castle's anti-apparation wards were still strong as ever. Sneaking away would probably wake his bedmate and get Harry hexed several ways into next thursday, staying and… apologizing? What would he say? "Sorry, I was drunk and there's this thing I've thought for a quite long time now, that you're really interesting and attractive and I like to be with you and talk to you, and I understood somewhere on they way that although I like being your friend I'd like to be something more and sorry for taking advantage of you when you were drunk and…" and he was babbling in his head just trying to imagine the conversation, what would he do when he actaually had to say that?!

And it was all Ron's fault! Well, it was! If Ron hadn't gotten into that fight with Malfoy Harry wouldn't have had to keep Ginny from hexing Ron even more than he already was (Malfoy was good with his wand, Harry had to agree) and Hermione from hexing both Malfoy _and_ Ginny – and Sirius for laying bets on the winner and Remus for taking the bet… And all of them demanding Harry should take _their_ side, because _they_ were right – even Malfoy! Was it a wonder that Harry escaped on the first chance he got, going to the only person he knew would not laugh at his troubles, and taking a bottle of firewhiskey with him? He'd needed a compassionable – although sarcastic – ear and something strong to drink. And he'd gotten them. And quite a lot of more, that was the problem.

Oh why, why had he decided getting drunk with Severus was a good idea?

**II Severus**

Severus Snape lay in his bed and tried to decide what he was going to do.

Last night had certainly been something extraordinary. Not the getting drunk or having sex part – he'd done that before often enough – both together and apart. Having sex with a man wasn't new either – he'd had several male partners both at school and after that. Even having sex with someone he actually, really cared about – he'd done that too. He had been involved in a rather intense and sincere love affair through his sixth and seventh year and some time after school. It had ended badly. Very badly.

No, what made this night so very special was having sex with someone he was genuinely friends with – and of course, the Harry Potter part. He had certainly not had sex with Harry Potter before.

Harry Potter being gay was not a surprise. Severus had started suspecting Potter preferred male company in the young mans last year in Hogwarts. Of course, seeing Potter calmly and shamelessly checking out Draco's backside while the other was dreamily gazing at the Weasley girl (and why was everybody so surprised at their relationship, Severus had seen that one coming ages ago) might have something to do with Severus' revelation. Not that there was something wrong with Draco's backside, Severus had done his own share of looking – more discreetly, though.

Quiet catch in breath signalled that his companion had waken up. Severus lay still, feigning sleep, waiting for Harry's actions. Unfortuntely it seemed that Harry had adopted the same technique of being still and waiting for his bedmate to make the first move.

They lay there some time. Severus wondered if Harry was listening to his breathing the way he was listening to Harry's. And if it made Harry hard as well. It was getting ridiculous. There were other things he could do with their time rather than lay quietly with his eyes closed. Especially when he had such nice company.

By now it was clear Harry would not display the famous Gryffindor courage and speak first. So…

Severus took his wand from the bedside table and, ignoring his lovers startled gaze, did a couple of simple houshold spells.

"The left half of the closet is yours. Ask the houselves to help you with moving."

And that was it.

By the way, it was Harry who – several years later, though – proposed.

**The End** (Epilogue is coming).


	6. Epilogue: Of Fish and Butterflies

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money, no fame, no pretty boys for me. All is J.K.Rowling's.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**A/N:** So here's the promised epilogue. A bit of fun for the ending.

**Warnings:** Homosexual relationship; if you wish implied mpreg in the past (I attempted to write story about it, but I'm rather stuck somewhere in the middle), if you don't then they adopted.

**Of Fish and Butterflies**

Harry James Potter-Snape, the Divinations professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin first class (two times actually), Member of Wizegamots, etc, etc sat in his favourite armchair and pondered a very difficult problem. So difficult that he had been sitting and thinking for quite some time and still there was no solution in sight.

Birds and bees.

It sounded stupid, really. An idiotic name for... The Talk. Well, that sounded even more stupid.  
Why birds and bees? Why not, for example, fish and butterflies? After all, fish and butterflies were about as much connected with human anatomy and sexual activity as birds and bees. Which meant not at all.  
Quiet closing of the door was the only sound that alerted Harry to his husband's presence. Severus still moved as soundlessly as ever. To his secret envy Harry had never mastered the art of quiet stalking himself. When he'd confessed his envy to Severus - they had been quite inebriated at the time otherwise Harry would have never said it aloud - the man had only laughed and said that Harry wasn't made for stalking. Charging, stomping, even creeping - yes, but not stalking. At least not silently.

Oh well, you couldn't have evrything.And at the moment Harry had more imporatnt things to worry about than his inability to stalk.

He looked at Severus, hoping the other had been luckier at solving their problem. There was a very peculiar expression Severus' face. He'd brought a book with him that he now held up for Harry to see.  
It was a Muggle book. One look at the cover cleared the matter, though.  
There was only one source in Hogwarts where Severus could have gotten that kind of book from.  
„Hermione?"  
„She told me she found this book very helpful when Margaret was in the age of asking questions about..." Severus made a vague gesture with his hand. „You know."  
„Yeah," Harry's voice was glum. „Birds and bees."  
He held out his hand: „Show me."  
The book was helpful all right. Very helpful with illustrations, explanations and diagrams. Too helpful for Harry's taste, but...  
„It seems Muggles have found a way to avoid some difficult conversations. How ingenious."  
Severus' voice held a well consealed hint of admiration. And relief. Harry had to agree with him.  
Actually, when he looked at it like that, giving Lilian the book seemed like a good idea.

„I think that's the book Mum gave me when I started asking questions about the differences between boys and girls. She said it would be useful for me to read and find out, remember? I even think it's the same book, actually..."  
Margaret took the book and flipped through the pges.  
„Look, here's the place we underlained to ask for better explanations from Mum, see?"  
„Mhm," said Lilian Potter-Snape, Margaret's best friend and dorm-mate in the house of Ravenclaw of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
„You didn't have to wait until your sixteenth birthday to get it, though."

PS: Of course Hermione explained everything to Lilian long ago (she knew both Harry and Severus well enough to understand that if she left this conversation on them, Lilian would have gray haire before her fathers decided she was old enough for, you know, birds and bees). And of course, when Margaret got the book, she and Lilian looked through it together.

**The End!**


End file.
